Shattered Illusions
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Based on the myth of Selene. Queen Selenity's thoughts on the one man she ever loved, and her inability to be with him. Fate is a cruel, coldhearted baka.


Selenity had watched him.

As Selene she had watched him, or what would become him. As a goddess she had watched his starseed, falling in love with him upon first sight. When she became a humanoid being, she awaited the day he would be born. She knew the instant he was. And just a few years later she gave birth to her own daughter, and her heir.

When she first laid eyes on his starseed as a goddess she felt drawn to him. She knew he would be strong, courageous, and loyal. And handsome. He would make the gods themselves jealous, and send her and her fellow goddesses into fits of laughter.

Zeus was the worse. Even after giving up his role as leader of the gods to her as Maboroshi no Ginzuishou demanded, he was still the same hot-headed man he'd always been. Even if his planetary guardian was not the planet of fire, he still had a fiery disposition, something his daughter would inherit when she was born.

It would be years, so many long years, before the man would be born, and during that time she would create a place of peace, serenity, and love.

The Silver Millennium.

She would settle on the satellite of the world her love would be born to, and watch over him as she had watched over his starseed. His silent guardian.

At night, when he would sleep, she would send her rays of moonlight down onto his soft face, caressing him, kissing him, yearning to feel the warmth of his hands, his lips…

How she loved him.

It physically hurt not to touch him, not to be near him. But she knew she had to stay away. Even when she felt darkness creeping over his planet, she knew she couldn't do anything. The Ginzuishou would not allow her. She had duties to attend to, and a daughter to raise. By the power of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou she conceived a child, a princess for her kingdom, and the entire Silver Millennium. The children of her friends would be her guardian, four to stay close to her, the other two guarding the outer rims to keep evil away. The last one, daughter of destruction, was in hibernation, not to rise until the end of the world.

If only she had known how near at hand the end really was…

But her mind was elsewhere, as was her slowly breaking heart.

Selenity, her daughter, and Endymion, her secret love.

Fate was cruel, giving Endymion's love to her daughter, even when they could not be together.

Selenity knew she could not keep her daughter from the man she loved, and knew it would be her undoing. It was against the law of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and the Silver Millennium for the heir to the Lunar Throne and the heir to the Terran Throne to fall in love…but they did.

They were one and the same, young Princess Selenity holding the power to wield the Ginzuishou, and young Prince Endymion holding the other half...the Golden Crystal. They were destined to protect the world, the galaxy, separate, but destiny became clouded, and the two fell in love.

Love.

Selene loved Endymion, but she was not meant for him.

No, her daughter was.

And it hurt to see them together, hurt to see him smile at her…hurt to have him so near, yet so far away…

Fate.

Her Endymion…

Her sweet shepherd. She would have followed his command to the ends of the universe, if only she could be with him. She would be his white fleeced sheep, and nothing would have pulled them apart.

But it did.

Darkness and treachery abounded on the Earth, as an ancient evil Selene had almost forgotten about created offspring, sending one named Metallia to the Earth, who took the name of Queen and seduced a court sage.

Sage Beryl had fallen in love with her prince, just like Selenity herself had. She could not fault the woman for her pain, but could not sit back and watch as she used her anger and sorrow as a weapon against her daughter, her world, and all others. She could not sit back as she watched each of her friends, once immortal gods and goddesses but now humanoid beings with life and families of their own, be reduced to ashes.

And she could not watch her daughter and Endymion be killed. Endymion, murdered. Selenity, suicide. Selene, dying.

She never had a chance with him. He hardly even knew she existed; his eyes were only for her daughter. But she loved him all the same. It was said she and her daughter shared almost everything; grace, dignity, beauty…but they shared something else. A love for a Terran prince.

Selenity felt numb when she saw Endymion fall, unable to accept it, but anguish pierced her heart as she _felt_ Selenity die. Her daughter…

Hot tears spilled from her eyes. Why did she have to die? Her only crime was falling in love, of being loved in return.

With a heavy heart Selenity took the whole and complete power of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou within her, tapping into her forsaken power as Selene she had given up and blasted away the evil on the Earth, and in her galaxy. She would not let evil harm anybody she loved again. She then used the last of her waning strength to send all of her subjects to Earth to be born anew, sending her daughter and her lover away with all the love she possessed.

As she felt her life force fade away from her, she stared up at the Earth from where she laid collapsed, hot, painful tears coursing down her cheeks. She would return with her fellow deities to the Heavens, to the Cosmos and Cauldron.

"Selenity…live again my daughter. My love will guide you," she released with a rattling breath.

A last whisper escaped her lips before she slipped into oblivion, before she returned as Selene to the Afterlife.

"Endymion, my love, I'll always watch over you."


End file.
